x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler
''Nightcrawler 'Nightcrawler ''Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler'' was born in Germany in 1964. He is a '''mutant of devilish appearance, with incredible agility and coordonation, teleportation abilities and invisibility in deep shadows. Biography 'Early Life' Although it is really unknown where Kurt Wagner was born, he was raised as an orphan in Munchen, Germany by kind circus folks and because of his demon appearance which was present since birth, he was shunned away by society and raised particularly by a woman named Margali Szardos who worked as a fortune teller. Although he was not officially adopted by anyone, Kurt grew happy in the circus and used his appearance and superhuman agility to make himself known as " The Incredible Nightcrawler". Kurt developed strong feelings for Margali's daughter, Amanda, who actually loved Werner, a trapeze artist. During training before the show, Werner was not capable of catching Amanda in time and Kurt used his teleporting abilities for the first time, bringing Amanda down to safety. After saving Amanda, they would both head to the nearby forest and kiss but not before Margali would scold Kurt and the latter would head for the church and ask for forgiving from God. In reality however, there were illusions cast down to Kurt as he was captured by William Stryker and placed in a cell with a collar inhibitor. The illusions faded the moment Kurt saw Amanda kiss Werner instead and he would soon wake up with a weak-looking woman as a cellmate and a guardian named Norris who would not appreciate 'animals praying to God' and beat Kurt up brutally. After trying to comfort the weak woman, massive claws emerge from her fingertips ( Lady Deathstrike) and Kurt then taunts Norris, only to beaten again. In reality, Margali is concerned about Kurt's absence as the circus has to move in the next city for the next show. After Norris reveals to Kurt that everything was an illusion and that in reality Amanda doesn't like him and that she even says cruel things about him, Kurt is spirit-broken and Stryker uses a powerful chemical developed from his mutant son, Jason and possibly HYDRA, capable of mind-control in order to make Kurt kill anyone in his path and turn him into a living weapon ( much like Wolverine and Deadpool). After Kurt kills Norris, he is ordered to kill his next target: The President of The United States. 'Assassination Attempt '( X2: United) After succesfully infiltrating The White House and pretending to be a visitor, Kurt unleashes his powers and fights off the guards patrolling the sectors. He manages to reach the president and was about to stab him until the chemical's effect suddenly fades and Kurt teleports also after being shot from behind, leaving his task incomplete. Later, Stryker would show up and engage a ' mutant capture ' assignment supported by the president himself as he would view mutants to be too dangerous after this incident. During Kurt's failed assassination attempt, Amanda was praying in a local church for his safety. 'Located by The X Men' Professor X, after seemingly finding out about the teleporting mutant 'threat', sends Storm and Jean to investigate and ' question ' him. After locating Kurt and capturing him, both Storm and Jean question him about the assassination attempt of which Kurt responds that he remembers being in the church all along ( as he was captured there by Stryker and brought to Alkali Lake) and that he's seen everything he did but couldn't stop. He shows the spot where Stryker's men used the chemical on and joined Storm and Jean in their quest to stop Stryker and HYDRA. 'Alkali Lake secret base & Aftermath' Logan contacts Jean through a com link and lets her know his position as he also informs that Stryker's men have invaded the school and taken some of the students with him. Having heard of it, they arrive in Boston at Bobby Drake's house after which the X-Jet is getting trailed by two military aircrafts and Kurt manages to rescue Rogue after she was falling to her death due to a missile exploding near the ship. With the ship falling appart, The X Men are brought down to safety by Magneto and then later they all plan a strategy of infiltrating the underground base when Kurt approaches them after Rogue subliminally asks him to go closer, also thanking him for rescuing her earlier. Thanks to Jean who managed to read Kurt's deepest memories of subconscious, they find out about the exact location of the base. The same night, Kurt asks Mystique of why does she keeps her mutant appearance if she can be like anyone else, after which Mystique answers that she doesn't have to be like anyone else. The very next day, they head for the base where Kurt uses his teleportation to rescue the captured students and locate Professor X. Kurt seems to assist Storm and helps her defeat Jason Stryker by standing next to her and teleporting her out with The Professor. Kurt also tries to rescue Jean though she doesn't let him do it as she sacrifices and buys enough time for the rest to escape with the X-Jet. Not letting Jean's sacrifice be in vain, The X Men head to The White House where they convince the president that mutants are not a threat and that it was Stryker pulling the strings all along. After Stryker's death and Jean's apparent demise also, Kurt joins The X Men and receives training in The Danger Room with Wolverine, becoming a member of The New X Men for a short while to follow. 'Project: Wideawake & Sentinel battle '(X-Men: The Official Game) With Stryker's death however, Professor X senses new activity in the underground ruins at Alkali Lake and sends Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler and Colossus to investigate. While Wolverine and Storm have to fight off remaining HYDRA agents and confront Lady Deathstrike again who apparently survived her forced adamantium infusion, Kurt and Peter pair up against HYDRA as Kurt would have to fight against a Sentinel robot by himself as he was lured into a trap by the ' ghost' of Jason Stryker and Peter is busy defeating the agents now ruled by Deathstrike. After Logan travels to Japan by himself during the mission and Kurt survived his clash with the giant 'mutant robot hunter' , Professor X sends Iceman to defend a nuclear reactor from the verge of explosion as Kurt and Storm would have to team up again against the ' man who is many ' : Multiple Man. 'Bridge battle & Master Mold deactivation ' Nightcrawler defeats Multiple Man who is sent to a high-powered mutant criminal prison ( from where he is picked up by Magneto and The Omegas during a convoy), and heads with Storm, Colossus and Iceman to Tokyo where they have to disable The Master Mold. After disabling The Master Mold's neural net and fighting off several Sentinels, Kurt is knocked out from behind by Sabretooth who joins Magneto into capturing Jason Stryker and gaining an advantage. Wolverine suddenly appears and engages Sabretooth in combat while Kurt teleports Jason to safety and dies peacefully by telling Kurt that it is okay to leave him this time as his good psyche wins in the end. 'Departure' Kurt decides to leave The X Men after HYDRA is defeated, Master Mold destroyed and Jason Stryker dies because he thinks the X Men's lives are too violent and that he's a peaceful man but then Professor X reminds Kurt that he will be always welcomed in the institute. 'Possible parents' Because of Kurt's demonic features and appearance, it is no doubt that he's the son of Azazel, a former member of The Hellfire Club and Magneto's Brotherhood Of Mutants. Since he was born in the early '60's, it is also speculated for him to be Mystique's son also although there is no hint of their family relationship. It could also be a hint the fact that Mystique developed an attraction towards John Wraith whom she had to face many times during the '70's when she worked as a mercenary for the C.I.A, also gathering information of Stryker and other military involved men in ' mutant projects', thus he could be related somehow to Wraith too also because of his natural teleportation ability. The rest is yet to be explored. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Ororo Monroe / Storm - Teammate, friend and possible lover. #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Temporary mentor and friend. #col. William Stryker - Enemy. #Jason Stryker - Enemy turned friend before death. #Azazel - Father. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Mother. 'Abilities' *''Teleportation'' *''Night vision'' *''Superhuman agility, coordonation, balance'' *''Prehensile tail'' *''Invisibility in deep shadows'' *''Limited fencing training ''( spent with The X Men) 'Trivia' *There is no hint of any relationship between Kurt and Mystique in the movies, in spite of talking to her once. *There is no related fact to Kurt's german accent and birth location and Azazel's russian accent and ancestry and it is unknown how Kurt ended up in the Bavarian Alps ( or Munchen). *In spite of his parents having 5 finger at each hand, Kurt has only 3 fingers at both. Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Mutants